herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Reacher
Jack Reacher is a fictional character and the main protagonist of novel/movie series, Jack Reacher. He is a former United States Police Corps. He appeared in the novel and movie of the same name. In the movie, he is portrayed by famous actor Tom Cruise, who also portrayed Ethan Hunt in Mission: Impossible, Maverick in Top Gun, Nathan Algren in The Last Samurai, and Nick Morton in The Mummy. Biography Early life He was born in October 29 of 1960. Jack Reacher's father, Stan Reacher, was a United States Marine Captain. He also has a brother named Joe. Role in the Film In the film, Jack is a very tough and strong man not like in the books, he is actually always avoiding the police and the law although he was a former policeman in the movie he is going to kill the man who responsible for the deaths of five people in town in USA who got killed by a mysterious man that used sniper rifle. at the end of the movie, Charlie (the film's secondary villain) is finally revealed as the true man who is responsible to the killing of the five people. Jack is fighting Charlie in the rain at quarry where the true bad guys that are revealed as a Russian gang led by a mysterious old man called the Zec (the film's main villain) were in that place and in the quarry ,Jack and Martin Cash are fighting with the villains in a very thrilling shootout which all the group of the armed guys are finally dead. and in the end of the fight with Charlie ,Jack breaks Charlie's arm and kills him when he (Jack) is breaks also his neck and that what kills Charlie. after Charlie's death ,Jack is enters into the office of the quarry and kills another man who also partner of the scheme which is James Barr and a minute later ,Jack shoots the Zec and kills him and rescuing Helen Rodin and Jack and the girl are meeting for the last time with Cash and going from the quarry. in the movie ,he's got a red and cool car that shown in the movie where Reacher is escaping from the town's police and Barr. Personality Jack's personality is very tough and hard but good and friendly and he is got very high fighting skills what makes him very dangerous man. Gallery Jack_Reacher_poster.jpg Appearances (Chronological order) #"Second Son" (short story, 2011) #"High Heat" (novella, 2013) #"Deep Down" (short story, 2012) #"Small Wars" (short story, 2015) #''The Enemy'' (2004) #"James Penney's New Identity" (1999 edited 2006) #''Night School'' (2016) #''The Affair'' (2011) #''Killing Floor'' (1997) #''Die Trying'' (1998) #''Tripwire'' (1999) #''The Visitor'' - aka Running Blind (2000) #''Echo Burning'' (2001) #''Without Fail'' (2002) #''Persuader'' (2003) #''One Shot'' (2005) #''The Hard Way'' (2006) #''Bad Luck and Trouble'' (2007) #''Nothing to Lose'' (2008) #"Guy Walks into a Bar..." (2009) #''Gone Tomorrow'' (2009) #''61 Hours'' (2010) #''Worth Dying For'' (2010) #"Knowing You're Alive" (with Dr. Morgan Snow) (2011) #''A Wanted Man'' (2012) #"Everyone Talks" (2013) #''Never Go Back'' (2013) #"Not a Drill" (2014) #''Personal'' (2014) #"Good and Valuable Consideration" (2014) #"No Room at the Motel" (2014) #"The Picture of the Lonely Diner" (2015) #''Make Me'' (2015) #"Maybe they Have a Tradition" (2016) #"Faking a Murderer" (2017) #"Too Much Time" (2017) #''The Midnight Line'' (7 November 2017) Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Anti Hero Category:Military Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Martial Artists Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Successful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Grey Zone